Cassandra Truth
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Cassandra was a name Xavia took in the past before Apollo cursed her with nobody believing a word she said about the future she saw for everyone who asked about his or her grim future. Of course, when Diamond doesn't believe his plan is only a pyrrhic victory, she slams reality down on his face.


**Cassandra Truth**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers or any other franchise used. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: Cassandra was a name Xavia took in the past before Apollo cursed her with nobody believing a word she said about the future she saw for everyone who asked about his or her grim future. Of course, when Diamond doesn't believe his plan is only a pyrrhic victory, she slams reality down on his face.**

 **Pairing: Implied Julius/Xavia (OC/OC), Arrow/Cube (OC/OC) and one-sided Sphere/Cube (OC/OC)**

 **Rated: T (for Teen)**

 **Genre: General, Drama**

 **Warning: Xenoblade Chronicles spoilers, swearing, angst, implied character death and unintentional OOC**

 **A quick one-shot that technically takes place before** _ **Dumpster Galaxy**_ **(which is not written at this point of time) and after** _ **Melody Galaxy**_ **. I feel a little foreshadowing will be nice and explaining Diamond's mindset during** _ **Dumpster Galaxy**_ **all the way until** _ **Mecha Galaxy**_ **. Enjoy!**

* * *

Cassandra was the name Xavia had in the past. She was just an ordinary girl that worshipped the God of Oracles Apollo. She had sworn chastity for the sake of priesthood but when Apollo attempted to seduce her, she put her chastity over her feelings of the young God. Angered, her blessing of seeing the future became a curse where no one would believe her. This is where all the suffering would begin.

Cassandra was fated to die because of the wars that the Gods started with each other. They saw it as a game and she was just a pawn who foolishly tried to warn every one of the tragedies to follow. Fortunately for her, an angel heard her cries and saved her from her ultimate demise. His name was Julius Santos, the witch hunter of pride and dedication and the captain of the Celestial Pirates. To all angels, he was considered a rogue incapable of following orders and gave angels a bad name. To Cassandra, he was her lifeline that saved her from a tragic fate that Apollo wanted her to have. Because Julius was protected under Hermes and Ares, Apollo could not touch him easily, but even then…Cassandra's prophecies had allowed the Celestial Pirates to avoid death in all situations.

Julius wasn't alone of course. He had his cousin Alacryn Santos with him before the group started to expand. Cassandra noted how all the angels on board were Greek characters in the past who were also wronged by a God in their life. You had Snow the navigator who Cassandra saw was Eurydice and one of Apollo's many daughters who was wronged by the Underworld due to her husband Orpheus messing up. You then had Copper "Curry" Coral (an obvious alliteration) who was connected to the Sun God Helios in some shape or form but was an exile after murdering the Goddess of Dawn Eos for the sake of his older sister. The name of his sister would be found out in due time, but she was another Goddess hanging around Smash Brothers Mansion. Finally, you had Ozmyere or Ozzy for short who was a Shapeshifting alien that was probably from the alien planet Shifts who chose to be an angel to fit into the Celestial Pirates. It was a rag of misfits indeed but everyone had done their jobs to allow the Celestial Pirates to be so successful. They could steal planets with ease, steal from the rich and give to the poor and of course…Cassandra, who now changed her name to Xavia, had her prophecies that villains paid for to avoid their ultimate demise.

Xavia tended to get the same people every timeline simply because they had no memories of the previous ones. If they did, they wouldn't be seeing her and being told the same thing over and over again.

One person was the alien Diamond. His codename was Slash and he had an embarrassing real name, but he was a lost soul that wanted her guidance. He was a handsome man with hair and eyes the color of blood. He wore a black trench coat seeing as it was the best color for his bloody occupation. He looked menacing to those who knew his name, but those who knew his character would learn he was a goofy individual that was stuck working under the Apostle Arrow who was a terrible boss.

Slash was allowed onboard the ship because he was good friends with Julius and was friendly toward Ozzy. He was a dangerous individual, but he his goofiness won people over and made everyone forget he was a dangerous assassin and the right hand man of Arrow.

"Let me guess, you want your love fortune told to you." Xavia teased seeing the redheaded alien turn as red as his hair.

"Give me a break Xavia. You know how it is."

"Yeah. Falling in love with a human when you aliens are aiming for the extermination of the human race. You got it rough."

Diamond sighed not wanting to remember the Pan Galactic Federation trying to destroy Earth. They were willing to term up with an insane man named Nemo to do so…and for what? To spite the Golden Land…and then the aliens wonder why they're on Golden Land's food chain…

"I can't help but fall for Yuu…" The redhead alien muttered darkly. "No matter what I do…I can't get him out of my mind…I want to protect him, but with how things are going…I feel like I have to cut ties soon or he'll die…just like she did…"

Xavia knew Diamond hated talking about his past. He lost someone he loved dearly due to a blunder in his mission. She saw how miserable Slash was until he went to the human world to get rid of some alien traitors only to fall in love with a human who was also suffering from heartbreak. Things went well up until a certain point in each timeline. Depending on what happened in the Smash Brothers Realm actually determined if Diamond would be able to continue his relationship with this Yuu person. This timeline though…

"Rest assure, you can be happy with Yuu as long as the mission goes well." She said with a smile. "This is not a prophecy, so you won't have to worry about the dark implications. Everything will be okay, I swear it."

Diamond blinked before letting out a cute laugh. Xavia chuckled seeing how he probably didn't believe her words, but it was the thought that counted.

"I believe you, girl. Don't be getting all mopey with me now." Slash said as he stood up. "Well, now that I know I just need to complete this mission without Arrow yelling at me, I think I'll get to making that ring for Yuu. I'm quitting after this mission."

Xavia smiled sadly at this. Even if Slash achieved his happy ending here, the timeline would reset and he would be back at square one with no guarantees of everything going so smoothly.

"I wish you luck." Xavia said as she saw the alien off. Unlike most aliens, he simply had a teleporter on him that allowed him to warp from various locations in the galaxy. It was why he was so efficient in his assassinations if he could be in multiple places in one time.

After the alien Diamond had left the Celestial Pirates, they would soon be greeted by a giant fleet from the other Diamond that had caused problems for the Smashers and everyone in the universe. Unlike Slash, Julius did not want the sorcerer on board seeing how this man was dangerous.

"It's okay, Julius. Let him on. We will be okay."

Julius glared at the young girl and nodded his head. "If that is what you command, princess."

Julius ordered Copper to allow the old man onto the ship. It wasn't just Diamond who was coming down though. His daughter and bodyguard Pearl would be with him should weapons be turned against him. It would be a bloodbath if anyone raised his or her weapons at this point. The other person who was with Diamond decided to stay on Mecha Galaxy to keep tabs on the main ship. Xavia felt it was best for Daedalus to remain onboard seeing as how he had a plan that would delay Diamond's actions for this particular timeline.

"Ho-ho-ho. As hostile as ever I see." Diamond spoke. His words were aimed toward Julius who was a witch hunter meant to hunt sorcerers like him after all. "No need for rapiers to be pointed at me. I will only be here for a few minutes with that boy over there, and then I will live."

"Address the princess by her preferred pronouns you old man!" Julius growled. "Otherwise, you do not deserve to speak to the princess!"

"…Julius…it's okay." Xavia began. "Please do not be offended for me."

"But…"

"Stand down. This will not take long."

Julius snarled as he was forced to put his weapon away. He ordered his cousin to do the same seeing as how she was ready to impale either Diamond or Pearl with the stinger tail she had attached to her butt.

Diamond chuckled again as Xavia lead the old sorcerer to her room where she would tell him his future.

"…You know…people who ask about their future tend to die. Apollo cursed me so you won't believe me, so I do not see the point of telling you your future." The Goddess of Probability stated sternly.

"Ho-ho-ho. I do not care for death as much as seeing my plan come to fruition. I need to know if Cube will return in one piece once I'm finished with Monado boy."

Xavia sighed. Shulk was an unfortunate person to have caught Diamond's attention. Once he set a target to someone, he would not stop until his prey submitted to his whim. It was why Pit telling Shulk to visit the Celestial Pirates would have been a waste of time. Diamond had eyes everywhere in the universe because of his robots that he would know that Shulk was with them. Xavia was glad in that timeline that the Celestial Pirates were safe…at the cost of all of those Lumas' lives living on the Comet Observatory.

"Understood. I will look into your future now…"

Xavia would not tell Diamond that this timeline would be a failure for him and he would have to delay his plans until later. In Serpent Galaxy, he would have launched his plan if everyone had gone according to plan had it not been for Rosalina in particular destroying most of Mecha Galaxy to the point he had to spend the next timeline fixing everything. He then had to do a little more research to complete the spell that Prism had been trying to do forever. Ironically, Xavia only needed to tell Rob a half-truth about what would happen if he died by Shulk's hands. Without the preparations, Diamond would have won that timeline in particular, but due to Xavia rambling on like a madwoman, things turned out for the better for everyone…except Rosalina who would be moping for the next few timelines due to her children dying horribly.

Diamond waited patiently for Xavia to tell him the right future where he succeeds in bringing his only friend back to life. To Diamond, everything he has done was for the man who gave him a purpose in life. Sure, Cube was naïve as fuck and had a strange obsession with insects, but every word that had came out of Cube's mouth was sincere…and he wanted to hear his voice again reassuring him that everything he had done was right.

The old man scowled thinking about the reason why Cube died. He blamed everything on the little shit known as Prism who had emotionally drained Cube after their father was killed. Cube never complained about how much of a hassle it was to raise not only Prism but Cone too. Cone was tolerable because she was so young and had much to learn, but there was no excuse for Prism who was just a spoiled child. If Cube were brought back to life, then Prism would no longer be in control of the Golden Land. Things really would return to the Golden Age of the universe and all the Apostles that haven't been killed by the witch hunters would be able to return and change the universe to how things should have been. That meant the Great Evil would be vanquished forever without the need of time traveling shenanigans from Raven. The funny thing was if Diamond had the power to time travel, he would simply go back to the time before Cube's death and make sure it never happened unlike Raven who would waste more than 1000 years to be with Prism and have everyone suffer because of her selfishness of wanting to be with the one she loves for a little while longer before starting over again. If it weren't for that precious item in Mecha Galaxy, Diamond wouldn't be able to retain his memories that he got from previous timelines. Without these memories, he would have been another Apostle victim by the witch hunters. He couldn't afford to die until Cube was revived.

"…Sphere…you should stop while you're ahead." Xavia started bringing the sorcerer back to reality. "Even if your goal is achieved, nothing but despair will take over."

"What do you mean little boy?" Diamond questioned again insulting Xavia by using the wrong pronoun.

"You waste precious timelines on one little thing that won't mean much in the end because what you attempt to do fails. You will be backed into a corner forcing you to take drastic actions that gets everyone's attention. A massive war will break out against you to the point where even the Golden Land will try to stop you. And at the end of it all…it's only a pyrrhic victory for you concerning Cube."

Diamond desired more information. Xavia knew this but wanted to keep the information to herself. By simply grabbing onto her arm while she was telling his future, Diamond saw more images that terrified him.

The old man witnessed the timeline he will make his last stand. He heard screaming, shouting and curses coming from everyone around him. He saw Pearl crying for him to return to the father she once remembered. He panicked when he felt himself getting strangled by Shulk who threatened to kill him if he dared to drag Rob into his sick games. He saw a tall Homs with claws by his side joking how he's just as depraved as he is and his plan is full of holes. A split second, he saw Cube in front of him with tears in his eyes. The words that the Endless Sorcerer murmured were incoherent. There was blood everywhere and someone he knew was killed in front of him. There was an image of a huge robot outside of Mecha Galaxy dubbed along the lines of "Great Sacred Treasure II" that had forced Mecha Galaxy to stop functioning. The worse image though was a group shot of Dark Pit's group that he had watched Dark Pit built over the timelines glaring down at him with their ultimate weapons in hand. He did nothing seeing as how the group barely got together to achieve anything. However, he saw the spider girl that worked with Dark Pit and the phantom in the group attempt to hold the redheaded Homs Reyn down who was screaming that he'll kill the old man for what he has done to his friends, family and all of Bionis. Dark Pit's words reached out to him.

" _Reyn, put your revenge on hold! Everyone else is going to die if we don't do something!"_

" _But this bastard has ruined everyone close to me! Everyone on Bionis has lost the ability to think! I can't recognize who Dunban is anymore! Shulk has become that…thing! I'LL KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE'S DONE!"_

 _"REYN! PLEASE!"_

Diamond screamed if only because Reyn's driver came down on him. He pulled away from the Goddess of Probability who gave him the same glare as Dark Pit's group in the vision.

"No…this can't be! That Homs is the one who will…"

"Dark Pit and his friends will be your downfall. No one else. And there is nothing you can do to stop them when you are busy fighting Pit and everyone else who will do all in their power to stop you."

Diamond shook his head in disbelieve.

"I don't believe you! I will not go down by that alien!"

"You have to believe me…otherwise…you'll…"

"Fraud!" Diamond shouted. "You're nothing but a fraud just like Apollo said! You projected those images to me to stop me from my plan! I am going to win and nothing you say will change that!"

"…You see…it's about winning. Not about what Cube wants for everyone." Xavia told him harshly. This almost made Diamond want to shoot her head off. "Cube wanted the Apostles to look after his family no matter what Prism did…and what are you doing now? Trying to reset everything. At least Raven is trying to prevent the end of the universe. But you? You want to erase everything Cube had tried to do because of something as petty as winning…against who? Arrow? Because Cube didn't love you as much as he loved Arrow…an alien who despite being a traitor got Cube to fall for him! That's the only reason you'll destroy Bionis in your plan. You want to eliminate aliens like Prism is. You're no different from those kids in the end…actually you're worse than them because this entire plan is a child temper tantrum that wants to get back at everyone who you don't like!"

Oh would Diamond have loved to kill Xavia and everyone on the pirate ship for that verbal smack down. Instead, the door swung over with Pearl with a worried look on her face.

"Old man, there's something going on the ship! Daedalus just threw something important overboard!"

"…What."

"The orb! He tossed it overboard! We need to go now old man before…"

Killing Xavia would have to wait. This orb was too important in his plan and for Daedalus to just throw it away.

"That little shit thinks that he can do whatever he wants…" Diamond growled as he stormed out of Xavia's room. "Well, he has another thing coming for his defiance!"

The Celestial Pirates were glad that Diamond and Pearl left the ship, but they did worry for Daedalus' safety. He saved them from a nasty bloodbath. Xavia sighed in relief. Her heart skipped a beat. If that didn't happen…she would be dead.

 _This is the little thing I was talking about._ Xavia thought to herself as Mecha Galaxy piloted away from their ship. _You are so obsessed with controlling Daedalus that you ignore the bigger picture…and then he will eventually outsmart you…forcing you to make one last stand…and then…that's the end._

Xavia was never wrong with her prophecies. This is why the term Cassandra Truth existed. Only those who listen to her rambling would be spared a horrible fate.

* * *

 **Me: Done with 4245 words.**

 **Li: So many more Greek characters you introduced there. You might as well have put this in the Kid Icarus category.**

 **Me: Yeah, but this is important to Super Smash Galaxy more than anything. Notes!**

 **1\. I already brought up way back in** _ **Serpent Galaxy**_ **that Xavia is Cassandra. I'm making it clearer as she is the superior oracle over all the oracles in my universe. The angel Flare who prides herself on fortune telling cannot even compare to Xavia who is a madwoman due to how powerful Apollo made her visions. This is why Pit advices Shulk in** _ **Serpent Galaxy**_ **to go see her concerning visions even though Xavia would admit to Rob it wouldn't matter what Shulk did, he would still get captured by Diamond.**

 **Speaking of Xavia, she's trans. Only a casual reminder because another insult by Apollo is changing her gender so any romantic partners would be turned off. Julius is her implied love interest and he doesn't care too much (then again, I paired Julius up with another angel that works under the royal bodyguards showing that Xavia is doomed to not have a romantic relationship with Julius anyway).**

 **2\. Snow is Eurydice from Greek Mythology who is the nymph lover of Orpheus. If anyone recalls, Eurydice was bitten by a snake and died. Orpheus pleaded with Hades and Persephone to get her back and while he did, they made him swear not to look back until he and Eurydice were out. He did just that and lost Eurydice. His pleas would not be heard a second time and he cursed the Gods. Dionysus' followers would later rip Orpheus to shreds and its implied he'll never see Eurydice again. The reason for that in my universe is simply because her soul shattered and scattered about and with some miracle, formed into an angel. Snow's character is still a mystery besides this little tidbit.**

 **3\. Copper is pretty much Orestes from the Greek tragedy** _ **The Orestia**_ **in my universe. I combined two characters into one to fit the Kid Icarus universe. First, I established that Helios, Selena and Eos are all siblings (with Helios being the oldest and Selena being the youngest). Helios is the father of many children in the universe and is established to slaughter most of them in his psychotic rampage due to the curse placed upon him by the Great Evil. Selena was one of the victims as a result, but Eos is still alive. This is where** _ **The Orestia**_ **comes in. I combined the Goddess of Dawn Eos with Clytemnestra who is Orestes' mother. The only character in Kid Icarus who can match the role of Orestes' older sister is Phosphora. Phorphora's Japanese name is Electra and while Sakurai probably went with the name because of her element, Electra is a name specifically from that myth while her English name implies she is a Goddess of Light…and that makes no sense because Palutena already has that title and Phosphorus is a male God of Light who has no role whatsoever in mythology. So I went with the Japanese interpretation of Phosphora's character and made her the daughter of Helios and Eos thus making her the cousin of Pyrrhon and Circe in a sense. However, Phosphora gets her lightning powers from the whole lightning emit light thing. When I finally get around to writing Phosphora's complicated backstory, then it will start to make sense, but it's apparent at this point that my headcanon in the Kid Icarus universe is how everyone is related in some shape or form.**

 **4\. There are two Diamonds (technically there are three in my universe due to unoriginal naming conventions). The Diamond who visits first works under the Apostle Arrow and his codename is Slash. He is considered Arachne's rival seeing as how both are assassins. His role is only prevalent if Arrow is the antagonist in the story or plays a role in general. This Diamond is based off the card diamond where diamonds are sharp on the edges. Slash is also hanging out in the modern Earth where the Ace Attorney/Lux Pain/Durarara/Baccano/Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi universe is. And because Yanase got a fucked up ending because of the Domestica pairing in Sekai Ichi that I paired him up with Slash…yeah…bad idea in my crossover universe of fucked up.**

 **The other Diamond (the villain of Super Smash Galaxy) is based on the gemstone. It's shiny and rare and implies superior strength and ranking (Diamond is the Apostle Sphere).**

 **5\. Isn't it funny how Reyn is the Homs that will stop Diamond and not say the war veteran, the AI who created Bionis or the Heir to the Monado? No, just some idiot who pressed a red button and throwing everyone's plans off by existing.**

 **Ari: That's very much because not only is Alvis the AI that created Bionis, he is also basically the entire fabric of reality for that world, to the point he can foresee any and all outcomes to a situation, unless it concerns Reyn. During the red button scene, Alvis himself is quite shocked at him pressing the button causing everyone to fall. Reyn breaks the rules of reality. Clever huh?**

 **That's it. Reviews (and speculations) are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
